Sometimes love come back
by Sweetie dreams
Summary: Conner is moving in with his aunt, but how does she and his science teacher know each other. and what the secret she hiding from him.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi I decided since there was so many grammar and spelling mistakes in Sometimes Love comes back! I'm going to rewrite the whole thing!

**Classroom Talks and Moving In with Pinky**

Connor and his friends were sitting in their 4th period class. Ethan and Trent were talking about what they were doing that weekend.

" Hey Connor!…..Why are you so quite its unlike you!" said Trent

" Nothing just thinking about moving in with my aunt since my dad company is going to Germany you know that boot country!" Said Connor

" Dude that Italy that's shaped like a boot!…Do you ever go to history man!" Ethan said

" Guess no wondered how I got an D in that class….. Well that where my dad going…..and he asked if I wanted to go…and I don't…I mean I can barely can speak English and French I don't want to add another language" said Connor

" Since when do you speak French" Both Ethan and Trent Asked!

" Since when I visited my grandmother who lives in France. When I was little and when my parents were getting a divorced! My dad made me and my brother move to France for like a year. And since we had to go to school we had to learned it!…..and that another reason I take French and not Spanish like you Too. " said Connor.

" so when are you moving in with your aunt?" asked Ethan

" This weekend. Im all packed and everything. My aunt even painted my room red for me." said Connor

" Are you happy about moving with her im only asking cause you don't sound happy about it?" asked Trent

" Its not that im not happy about it… its just that she has two little girls….and I just feel like im invading her life…..I know she wants me there…she is my favorite aunt too…..its just I don't want to be a pain in her ass!" Connor

" so you guys are close huh?" Asked Trent

" yea we always been….. Im more like her then my own parents…..she was a big gymnast star and she was on her way to the Olympic but she couldn't go because she gotten pregnant with twins and she had to drop out." said Connor

" really who is your aunt?" Ethan asked

" her name is Kimberly Hart!" said Connor

Cassidy Over hears them talking!

" Wait your telling me your aunt is the Kimberly Hart who have 7 gold metals in the Pan Globels and 5 silvers!" Cassidy asked

" I guess so!"

" and your telling me that she lives in Reef side?" asked Cassidy

" yea she lived here for a couple of years I think about 3 or 4 years"

" So if you know the great Kimberly Hart will you get me an interview with her?" Asked Cassidy

" nope! You see my aunt hates interviews and she really busy with her life. So why don't you go interview someone who wants to be interview!"

Just then the bell rang! And Connor ran out of the room with Ethan and Trent on his trail.

" Damn I hate when people do that…. She been through a lot I just want people to leave her alone. And Cassidy really have the nerved to asked for an interview…I feel bad for even moving in with her!" said Connor

" dude I know what you mean Cassidy has no right to asked you that" Ethan said

" yea well lets go to lunch so we can finish the day and I can move tomorrow!

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN REEFSIDE

Kimberly was in her house fixing up Connor's room , she just got done painting it for him!

She been trying to get her home ready for Connor to move in, she knew how he felt about it, she felt the same way when she moved in with Aisha and her family. But hopefully she make Connor feel like he is at home.

Kimberly went down to her kitchen and looked at the adopting papers that her brother Ken gave her. Since he knew he wont be back he wanted Kimberly to be his legal gardian. She didn't want to sign anything without talking to Connor and the girls. She didn't want Connor to feel like he didn't have any choices. So she wanted to talk to him about it.

THE WEEKEND AND CONNOR'S MOVING DAY!

" hey guys thanks for helping me move I own you!" Said Connor

" no problem we were happy to help and your aunt is really cool" Said Kira

" yea no problem at all…..you got me out of going to the museum today with my dad today!" said Trent

" Trent man that sucks for you…..and Connor no problem I had nothing else to do today" said Ethan

" haha then I guess you guy wouldn't mind helping me unpack then" said Connor

" Connor Michael McKnight Don't Try to get your friends to unpack for you!" Kimberly said to Connor

" im not by the way are we still having dinner tomorrow night? Asked Connor

" yes we need to talk about something!…..and how about I order a pizza for you and your friends?" said kim

" yea sounds great thanks aunt Kim" Said Connor

" ok I go order that pizza while you guys finish up in here! Said Kim

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Connor was in his room unpacking boxes. He been doing that since his friends left.

Some one knocks on Connor door.

" come in" yelled Connor

" hey are you ok?" Kim asked

" yea im ok….its just weird living here no offense aunt Kim! Said Connor

" I know the feeling!…. Connor I want you to know you can tell me anything…..anything at all…..and I will never tell anyone." said kim

: I know that aunt kim…..I just cant believe he toke that job!" said connor

" yea me either….but I know why he did….and I need to talk about something?" Said Kim

" yea what is it?" asked Connor

" well your father gave me adopting papers for you…..he wants me to adopted you so if you want I will and if you don't I wont sign the paper I just throw them away….but its your choice….also if you have to leave in the middle of the night for a battle you can." said kim

" does that mean he not coming back and what battle?" asked Connor

" I don't know really! And Connor I know you're an Power Ranger…Let me guess you're the red one and Kira is the yellow one and Ethan is Blue and Your friend Trent is White!" Said Kim

" I don't know what you are talking about aunt kim I think your going crazy!" said connor.

" Connor here a secret I know you are one cause when I was 15 I was one….well I was the first Pink Ranger…..You see there was this annoying witch named Rita and she wanted to take over the world…..so this alien I guess you can called him that. Decided he needed to get help to defeated her. So he got five teenagers!…..Jason and Zack and Trini and Billy And Me. We became the power rangers. And I found out about when you came home with your bracelet and when you went shopping for all your red clothes." Said Kim

" wait you knew this whole time and you never said anything! So that means you know Dr. Olivier then since he was an ranger too!" said Connor

" wait Dr. Oliver as in Thomas Olivier? Asked Kim

"yea" said Connor

" he is here in Reefside…wow Tommy is in Reefside"( Kim is now having a nervous break down)

" are you ok aunt Kim?"

" yea I think…..I just need time to processed this….can you do me an favor and not tell him I live here…..just tell him you live with your aunt and don't say my last name." Said Kim

" Ok Aunt Kim…..about they adopting you can sign the papers."

" ok I sign them tonight…..and Connor thanks for keeping my secret about me being here…I just cant see him yet"

"no problem love ya Aunt Kim."

" love you too Connor.

Then Conner when to bed and started to wonder why his aunt didnt want Dr. Oliver to know she was in town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Finding Out The Truth About Crane and the Falcon!**

Sunday Night Connor decided to do a little cleaning since the girls were in bed and his aunt kim was at work. So he started in the living room and saw a shoe box on the coffee table. So he decided to looking in it.

In the box was a bunch of letters so he pick one up and reads it.

_Dear beautiful _

_How is it there in Florida? I miss you so much. Things here are good beside Zedd trying to take over the world. School has been boring I am now passing history and science since I don't have you in my classes distracting me lol. Plus I have been teaching more classes at the youth center. I know I said this before but I miss you so much. But I know your be back. And u want you to follow your dreams. But your always will be in mine. I love you Kimberly Annabell Hart. Hopefully some day will be Oliver. _

_I love you my Pink Princess_

_Love your white knight! _

He decided to read another one.

_Dear Beautiful _

_I love and miss you so much. I been thinking of you all day long. Kat got us helping the homeless. I think she trying to keep us from missing you to much. But its not working on me. It makes me miss you more. By the way Rita tried to make me eat everything. Well Billy Found out what was happening and we beat the bad guys and im normal again. Everyone Misses you beautiful. Sometimes I just want to teleported myself to you. So I can just hug and kiss you. Kim I really miss you. _

_I love you _

_Your white Knight _

_Dear Beautiful _

_Well Kim I know how you love singing but Rita and Zedd made me hate it, they put a spell on everyone and made it a musical. I think you were of love it. But we all got sick of it. But I still love your singing and your voice. I miss it. Well tomorrow is Kat Birthday and the gang is throwing her a birthday party. I know we wish your come but I no you cant since your training to be the world greatest gymnast Hope your having a great time. I miss you. _

_Love your white knight _

_Dear Beautiful, _

_Well Kat party was kind of weird. We all got turn back in to kids again. I don't know why they like turning us to little kids we still kick their butts. God I miss you. Your all I think about. There nothing else going on here. Just that I miss you like crazy. Well I better get to bed. So im not late to school. Yes I know what your thinking it would be a miracle if I get to school on time. By the way did you know Mrs. Brandon in the office is having a baby girl. She thinking of naming her Bella or Allison. Well that actually got me to thinking of what we will name our children. I kind of like Jordon for a girl and Sky for a boy. Well tell me your ideas I love you Kimberly. Well I see you in my dreams. _

_Your white Knight_

_Dear Beautiful _

_I so happy to hear your coming home for Christmas. I have the perfect surprise for you. And I cant wait to see you soon. So is everyone else. No one more excited then me. I miss you so much. Well nothing really changes here. I love you so much. I cant wait to see you. God beautiful it been only 4 months and I miss you like crazy. Well skull said hi. He was with me at the youth center with me while im writing to today. Well I see you soon I love you with all my heart. _

_I love you _

_Love your white knight _

_Dear Beautiful _

_Here is something your never guess. Billy is no longer an ranger actually he is no longer on planet Earth. He when to Aquitar and im no longer the white ranger im now the red ranger. And rocky is the blue ranger and kat is the pink ranger the new girl Tanya is the yellow ranger and frog boy is the green ranger. I told him he stole my color. I don't think he knew what I means. Well at least he not evil like I was when I was green. Jason called me the other day did you know he dating some girl name Lucy. He says he in love but he also said that when he saw Britney Spears in the hit me baby one more time for the first time. I love you beautiful with everything I have. You the one thing that keeps me going. I cant wait to make you my wife. I love you and miss you like crazy. _

_I love you Kimberly _

_Love your now red knight _

He read another one and its begins

_Dear Kimberly _

_Hope your winning lots of metals and making lots of friends. But there is something I need to tell you. The worst has happen. I fell in love with someone else. Its Kat! I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you kim. But you always been like a sister to me. Your always be my best friend. _

_Tommy_

Connor picks up another letter but this was never send.

_Dear Tommy_

_I know that this letter is unexpected but I need to tell you this. I don't know how your feel and I don't want you to feel like you own me anything. I hope your happy with Kat. But I guess I should just bite the bullet and tell you. Well here it goes im pregnant. I thought you should know your going to be a father. _

_Kimberly_

After everything Connor read he has a new opinion of his teacher and mentor. He couldn't believe he would leave his aunt for another girl. No wonder his aunt didn't want him to know she was living here. Right then is when Connor decided he would do anything to make should his aunt has nothing to do with Dr. Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Connor confessed to Kira n Meeting Haley!

Connor was sitting in his science class. He was trying listening to Dr. Oliver talk about some kind of rock or something like that. all he could think about is how he left his aunt pregnant with two little girls. Connor spend most of class trying to keep his cool.

Tommy saw Connor giving him the evil eye all period. So after class he decided he was going to asked what was wrong with him.

After the bell rang Tommy asked Connor to stay behind for an moment.

" Connor are you alright you seem a little distracted and you weren't looking at any of the girls." Tommy Asked Connor wanted to tell him off and tell him he know what he did to his aunt but instead he told him everything is already.

" everything fine I just didn't get so much sleep with unpacking and homework and my cousin wanting me to play Barbie with them. I just got to get a used to being around little girls again. Since I'm living with my aunt." Connor explained.

" oh ok. Well if u need anything just asked." Tommy told him.

'Ok Dr. O."

Connor walked to his next class.

At Reef side Hospital

Kimberly was doing her rounds.

Her next patient was in the room.

" hi I'm Kimberly Im going to be your nurse. And your Haley Jacobs. Is that correct. I have to make sure cause someone like to place the wrong charts in the wrong rooms"

" yes that me."

" so what brings you here today? "Kimberly asked

" I cut open my hand. That's what I get for not paying attention to what I cut." Haley said

Kimberly looks at Haley hand.

" it looks like you might need stitches. But other then that your going to be fine"

" thanks I guess I going to need someone else to cut the fruit for awhile" Haley said

" it might be safer for you. I think I be able to give the stitches but im going to get one of the doctor to look at it." Kimberly said

" ok sounds good….. Wait your last name Hart? didn't you go to the Pan Globels . "Haley asked

" yea that me" Kimberly said sadly

" wow I saw you on TV and you were awesome. You were my vote to win the Olympic for us." Haley said happily.

" thanks. It means a lot" Kimberly said kind of sadly.

Kimberly went to get a doctor to check Haley hand.

Back at school

Connor was at lunch with all the rangers.

" hey guys I have a question for you…say someone know something about someone and the promise not to tell that person should you tell them anyways" Connor asked his friends.

" if it life or death then you tell if it not them you don't tell" Ethan said without thinking about it.

" I think it depends on what it is?" kira said looking at her gross school lunch.

" I was thinking the same thing. Thanks guys" Connor said as he pick up his trash and throw it away.

Kira looked and saw Connor go out the café so she decided to see what really going on with him.

"Connor hey wait up" Kira shouted at the top of her lungs

Connor stops and waits for Kira to catch up.

" so what with all the questioning about secrets back there?" kira asked Connor.

" promise not to tell a soul"

" I promise on my ranger powers I will not tell anyone!"

" ok here it goes…My aunt and Dr. O dated in high school and she was a ranger and she doesn't want him to know she lives here because she cant see him since he broke up with her in a letter and she was pregnant with his kids. And im kind of related to him. And I don't know if I should tell him and let Jamie and Jordan know their dad or just keep my big mouth shut and actually do what Im told to do once….. See my problem" Connor said

" what he has kids and he just banded them wow I though dr. o was a stand up guy. Kira said in shock

" he doesn't know about them my aunt wrote him a letter telling him about them but she never sent it…. I guess she was afraid…I mean the letter he sent her was pretty awful. He called her his sister who makes-out with their sister." Connor claimed

" well instead of telling them tried to get them in the same room. They will see each other and let your aunt be the one to tell him. Just don't tell them about it." Kira said

" That's perfect. Thanks Kira you're a great friend." Connor said while he hugged Kira.

At the hospital

Haley knew all about Kim and Tommy past. She was wondering why Tommy didn't tell her Kim was living in Reef side. Maybe she can asked Kim why she pick Reef side to live instead of somewhere else.

Kim walking in the room with release papers for Haley to sign.

" hey ready to get out of here" Kim said happily

" yea im ready….Kim if you don't mind me asking why did you pick Reef side to live?" Haley asked

" My brother lived here and I was having trouble with going to school and raising my daughters. So my brother Tony decided to move me here with him so he can help. He knew how hard being a single parent of twins are! So we moved in with him and Connor and they helped a lot. Until I was done school and I had a job and money to moved into my own place.. Now that Tony job relocated him to Germany….and Connor didn't want to leave all of his friends and learned another language. So he now lives with me and he been a big help." Kim answers

" didn't your daughter father help you out?" Haley asked

" he would of if I told him about them. But he moved on a broke up with me in a letter. So I didn't want him to think I have gotten pregnant on purpose just so he will have to be with me." Kim said

" so he doesn't know he a father?" Haley exclaimed

" yea. I was going to when I came home to visited…..but when I saw him he was hugging the girl he left me for…..and I loss my nerve and I just left…..I couldn't see him with her…..it hurt me to even see them together…so I just left and went to grab my girls any I got on a plane." Kim told Haley

Haley just looked at Kim and felt so bad for her. She grabbed her and hugged her.

" Kim I Know we don't know each other but I would love for us to be friends!" Haley said

" I think we will be great friends….. Here my number ( Kim takes out a piece of paper and writes her number on it) you can call any time." Kim said as she hands her the paper.

Haley takes out her card from her purse.

" here my card it has my number and my work place…. I own this café you and your girls are welcome anytime." Haley said as she gives Kim the card.

" oh I heard of this place…..My nephew Connor is there all the time." Kim said

" Connor McKnight." Haley asked

" yea he my nephew….He now lives with me…he a good kid" Kim said

" He is a good kid" Haley said

" well let me take this papers and file them and you can leave….. I know how people hates hospitals….its great meeting you Haley…. And I would be seeing you soon….be careful." Kim Said

" thanks Kim. Hope you have a great rest of your day." Haley said again hugging Kim.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Talks and Plans

Everyone was at the café. Trent was working. Ethan on the computer and Kira was getting ready to perform.

Connor was sitting at the counter. Haley saw Connor sitting at the Counter, she goes over to him.

" hi Connor. I met your aunt today she is very nice." Haley said

" really!" Connor said

" yea….. And I have a great talk with her!" Haley said

" So you know about her and Dr. O huh. Connor said

" yea I do….But im not going to tell him she lives here in Reefside….But I do think they should talk….So I was thinking about how we can do that" Haley said

" what no way…..I don't want him to break her heart again….plus there Jordon and Jamie to think about." Connor said

" Connor we need to talk about something!" Haley said

Somewhere else in Reef Side.

Kimberly just got done work. She was on her way to pick up her girls. When she see someone with car trouble. She decides to help.

" hi do u need any help?" Kimberly asked

" hi and yes. I don't know what happen all I saw was smoke coming out of the car." The woman said

" here let me check….. I used to work on cars when I was in college." Kim said as she gets out of the car.

As soon as Kimberly is out of her car. This is when Elsa decides to kidnapped her.

" Get her now" Elsa yells

The Tyrannodrones surround Kimberly to try to take her. She fights them off until Zeltrax knocks her out from behind.

On the island

Kimberly is waking up. She looks around the lab she was in.

Mesogog comes in to the room she was in.

" I want your Gem. Ranger." Mesogog said coldly

" Look Dino breathe. I don't have any gems. So can you let me go now. I have things to do." Kim said bitchy.

" I know you have one. You have the same power coming from you." Mesogog told her

Kimberly was quite for a minute. She was trying to figure what the gem was he was talking about. Then she remember Connor bracelet. So that mean the gems are power soures for ranger powers. So he must think she has one cause she can still become the pink ranger.

" Look here Jurassic park wanna be I don't have a gem or a diamond or a pearl. So why don't you just I don't know go back to the land before time and let me go. Cause you are really pissing me off and trust me you don't want to make me angry." Kim said angrily

"Someone as guts. Maybe we can used her to get the gems from the rangers. If they want to save one of their own." Elsa said

While at the café

" So your telling me that Dr. O got the same letter." Connor said

" yea. I saw it myself. Tommy said it broke his heart when he got it." Haley said

" so this changes everything….if they both got the letters. Then we need to get them back together. it's the right thing to do." Connor said

In the command center or Tommy basement.

Tommy was on the computer looking to see if Mesogog was attacking anyone or anything. He kept thinking about Kimberly. The girl who got away. She was the one only who has his heart. Sometimes he wishes he followed Billy advice and went after her after when he got the letter. But he was afraid of finding them together. Hell after the red mission Jason gave him her number. He just couldn't bring himself to call her.

While Tommy was in his thoughts. A message came on the computer. Mesogog appeared on the screen.

" Dr. Olivier how nice is it to see you" Mesogog said

" what do you want Mesogog?" Tommy said

" well I have one of your ranger friends…..but unlike your rangers she doesn't have a gem. How is that possible? " Mesogog said evilly. While he show Kimberly passed out on the chair trapped.

" oh my god Kimberly! …Let her go. She not apart of this." Tommy said.

In that moment Connor and Kira and Ethan comes in to the command center. They are laughing as they walk in and the see the screen.

"Aunt Kim" Connor says surprise

" Well if you want her back I want the dino gems. At five o'clock tomorrow." Mesogog said as he disappear of the screen.

After everyone was silent for at least 5 minutes. Tommy looks at Connor.

Connor texts Haley and asked her to pick of the girls at their dance class.

" Connor….how are you related to Kimberly Hart?" Tommy asked.

" she my dad sister." Connor said kind of worried.

"how long has she lived in Reef side." Tommy asked

" about 5 years" Connor said.

" does she know you are a ranger? And how does she still have powers?" Tommy asked.

" She know I am a ranger. She figure it out and called me out on it. And I didn't know she still had them." Connor said.

Haley walked in to the command center says she know how Kim stills have powers.

" Tommy you still had powers before you got the gem. Your spirit animals. Kimberly powers were glued to her. The only reason Kat was able to used them was because Kimberly let her. Every time Kat transformed. Kimberly gave Kat her energy to battle. And when you guys got your zeo powers. Kimberly was getting her strength back. When she got her strength back she become stronger. it's the same reason you survived the island exploding." Haley said.

" So wait…..is that why my aunt and the girls survived the car accident when she was pregnant with them." Connor asked

" Yes. All former rangers have part of their power always with them…..that what helps them heal faster." Haley said

" Kimberly has kids? " Tommy said shocked.

"yea two little girls. Jordan Bell and Jamie Anna. They are great little girls….she not married she been hung up on their father." Connor said

" What happen to him?" Tommy asked Connor

" you have to asked her that?" Connor says looking at Kira and Haley.

" So how are we going to get her back?" Ethan asked.

" I have an idea…but Tommy wont like it?" Haley said.


	5. Chapter 5

Kimberly didn't like being capture again. She was thinking of ways to get out. Looking for any sign of exit. Kimberly wasn't a demise in distress anymore. As soon as she saw a way out she got of the chair and untied herself. She started to run.

She ran down the hall until she saw this purplish looking time hole thingy. Since she rather go back in time again then stay here with dino breathe she jumped throw it.

And she ended up…..

Meanwhile

Haley was telling everyone her plan.

Tommy you can used your animal spirited and put some power in the fake rocks. Since they will make it looked like the gems but as soon as we get Kimberly back the power with disappear. Simply and easy.

Connor was looking at the computer screen. And saw something was different.

" hey Haley look at this?" Connor asked

Haley goes over to the computer and see what Connor is talking about.

" wow I guess we don't have to do my plan at all now. Kimberly escaped I don't know how she did it. She at the park by the lake you guy better go get her." Haley said

" ok lets go guys we need to get aunt Kim home now." Connor said

" yup" Ethan and Kira said

They all morphed and when to get Kimberly.

At the park….

Kimberly is looking around she has no clue where she is. Then all of a sudden she surrounded.

" oh great didn't I just leave you guys….. I know im loveable and pretty but im not interest, Sorry." Kimberly tells them

But they come closer to her.

" guess you guys are going to have to learn the hard way." Kim said again. She transforms in to her ninja outfit.

She starts to fight.

The rangers finally show up. They watch as Kimberly takes on the tyrannodrones all by herself.

The rangers join the fight.

After the fight….

" wow Tommy I guess your getting to old for the ranger thing. Or maybe your going throw your midlife crisis. No offensive but don't most people just get a sports car not relive their high school years." Kimberly says

" yea well you know me. I don't do what most people do kim. Speaking of did you even think of telling me you lived here in Reefside." Tommy said

"Sorry if I didn't want to see you with Kat. I don't want to mess up your little family" Kimberly said

The other rangers look at the older rangers yelled at each other.

" Connor you think one if us should go over there and break them up" Ethan asked

" you can if you want. My aunt looks pissed, and I don't want to pissed her off more then Dr. O is. You saw how she beat mostly all of the tyrannodrones by herself." Connor said

" you have a pointed" Ethan said

Then Kira did her scream. And everyone was silent.

" ok I get it you guys hate each other but can we go back to the lair because I have homework to do and I don't want to hear you guys fight about something that when on about a million years ago."

They all looked at Kira like she was crazy but they agreed she was right. " good" Kira said

When they get back to the lair. The all deformed. As soon as Kimberley saw Tommy deformed she fainted. Connor saw his aunt passed out.

" not again." Tommy said with everyone looking at him

" she did the same thing when I was the white ranger." Tommy said

" here let me show you" he lean down and whisper in her ear " beautiful its time to wake up"

As soon as he said it Kimberly eyes opened up.

Kimberly and Tommy look in to each others eyes. They forgot why they hated each other for a moment. Then they snap out of it.


End file.
